tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Out Of The Woods (cover)
Out Of The Woods is originally performed by Taylor Swift. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song. The song is released as a single. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on November 1, 2014 and was available on iTunes on October 28, 2014, through I've Got It Covered Vol. 4. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *The music video for this song is produced by JC Schroder with Star Com Productions. *This is the second song off Taylor Swift's 1989 album Tiffany covers, the first one being Shake It Off. Lyrics Looking at it now It all seems so simple We were lying on your couch I remember You took a Polaroid of us Then discovered (then discovered) The rest of the world was black and white But we were in screaming color And I remember thinking Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good (Are we out of the woods?!) Looking at it now Last December (last December) We were built to fall apart Then fall back together (back together) Ohoh Your necklace hanging from my neck The night we couldn't quite forget When we decided (we decided) To move the furniture so we could dance, Baby, like we stood a chance Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying And I remember thinkin' Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good (Are we out of the woods?!) Remember when you hit the brakes too soon? Twenty stitches in the hospital room When you started cryin', baby, I did, too But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you Remember when we couldn't take the heat I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free," But the monsters turned out to be just trees And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me Oh, you were lookin' at me Oh, you were lookin' at me, And I, And I remember, oh, I remember (Hey!) Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Singles